Juichiubi no Ookami
by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx
Summary: OC has amnesia and can't remember who he is. Naruto is just the person to give him a name a home and LOVE! Only if the world dosen't mess it up. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCNARU, One sided SASUNARU. MPREG.  Don't like it then don't read.
1. Prolog

**RoxasFanGirl: My My My This is surprisingly Not a SasuNaru Fan Fiction. **

**Sasuke: Why Not? **

**Naruto: Cause she wanted me to end up with someone different.**

**Juichiubi: He doesn't like me much cause I look like him!**

**Sasuke: How can you look like me You have Silver Hair and Eyes!**

**Juichiubi: So I still look like you but I'm much Hotter. I make all the Fan Boys and Girls swoon!**

**Naruto: He has you there Sasuke. You don't have any Fan Boys!**

**RoxasFanGirl: But Juichibi you have black hair in the beginning! **

**Juichiubi: That's because as a Tailed Beast I made myself look like Sasuke totally in the beginning to make my mate visit me, but I guess it stuck … I want to look like my own person!**

**Naruto: !**

**Sasuke: * DEATH GLARE * **

**RoxasFanGirl: * Laughs Hysterically! ***

**Naruto: Bye the way … Where is everyone else? **

**RoxasFanGirl: They couldn't make it … yet. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I own only My OC Juichiubi no Ookami (That's right he's a wolf.) ****cause I know that there is no eleven tailed beast!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCNARU, One sided SASUNARU. MPEG. **

**Description: OC has amnesia and can't remember who he is. Naruto is just the person to give him a name a home and LOVE! Only if the world and the gods don't screw this up. **

**Prolog**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I felt like I was Dieing. My body was heavy and limp and all I could think about was that I failed to bring Sasuke back to Sakura … again. Two and a half years of special training and this was all that I had to show for It? That I was a failure? How could I ever face all my friends again? How could I even face myself again.

"_**Live Naruto. You have got to live."**_

_Why Kyuubi? Why should I continue on my pathetic existence? _

"_**Because the village needs you. Your friends need you, and because HE IS STILL ALIVE! You need to get stronger so that one day he will be back in Konoha where he belongs."**_

_I guess your right Kyuubi. I need to live. _

"NARUTO! WERE ARE YOU!" A female voice called in the distance.

"Sakura … I'm … over … here." Then I coughed out blood and continued struggling to get up.

**Unknown Thoughts **

_I'm awake now … and that pain is unbearable I should try to block it. I wonder how long I've been asleep for? Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Years? Decades? Or was it Centuries?Oh that person that is in pain is dieing now … and why did it make me so sad and heart broken. I haven't felt like this sense … HE died. Oh he isn't dieing anymore. That makes me happy. _Then a word fluttered into his subconscious.

_**MATE … **This person is my other half. I wonder what he's like my last mate? I should start forming a human body and I should make my self forget who I am for the time being … until I need to remember that is. This should take at least three weeks for this all to be done. _

_Soon I will be with him …_

_Soon … _

**Itachi: We're Back! **

**Gaara: We had to pull Shikamaru out of bed. **

**Kabuto: For someone so lazy it he sure fights like hell to keep himself in bed. **

**Shikamaru: * Glares At Itachi, Gaara, and Kabuto * **

**Naruto: Well welcome back!**

**Itachi: * Looks at Juichiubi * Who's This? **

**Sasuke: * Still glaring at Juichiubi and muttering to himself * **

**RoxasFanGirl: That's Juichiubi no Ookami. **

**Kabuto: Why is Sasuke glaring at him? **

**Naruto: Cause this isn't a SasuNaru FF. **

**Gaara: Oh … **


	2. Chapter One

**RFG: Oh look Chapter One is being written. **

**Juichiubi: Nice! **

**Sasuke: I'm going out! * Storms off and slams the door. * **

**Kabuto: Could he be anymore annoying?**

**Itachi: Wow the house shook. I'm impressed. **

**Naruto: It's only a story … **

**Gaara: Wow … a total over reaction. **

**Shikamaru: Is he going to be like that the whole time the story is being written? **

**RFG: * Sighs * I thinks so … **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I own only My OC Juichiubi no Ookami (That's right he's a wolf.) cause I know that there is no eleven tailed beast!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCNARU, One sided SASUNARU. MPEG. **

**Description: OC has amnesia and can't remember who he is. Naruto is just the person to give him a name a home and LOVE! Only if the world and the gods don't screw this up. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Three Weeks Later **_

_**Naruto's Apartment **_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"MMMMMMMMMM!" _This ramen tastes so good … _

"_**You eat to much ramen … How is it that you haven't died from that instant stuff anyways?" Kyuubi growled. **_

_'Don't knock the ramen. Respect the ramen. The ramen is the food of the gods.'_

"_**Ugh … FINE! EAT the stupid ramen, see what I care." **_

**Bang … Bang … Bang … **

"NARUTO!"

_Huh? _I stopped mid bite and looked at the vibrating door and then to the clock. I had three hours until I had to meet Sakura and Kakashi Sensei. _I wonder who that could be … _

"_**Indeed." **_

I walked carefully threw the garbage, making sure that I didn't trip and fall over anything. _I really need to clean this up … _and then opened the door only to find a wheezing and panting Kiba doubled over as if in pain. Which by the looks of it he was.

"Looked … all … over … for … you … until … I … thought … of … looking for you … at home. The ANBU found a … body … alive … and un … con … scious. Think … it … might be … Sasuke … they … brought him to the … hospital. Had to tell … you." Then In exhaustion Kiba fell over and passed out.

I dragged Kiba inside before I closed and locked it and my body hummed in anticipation._ Sasuke … It might be Sasuke _I thought as I ran all the way to the hospital.

_**Konoha Hospital **_

**Sakura's P.O.V **

_He's Back finally. After years of him being gone he was finally back where he belonged. Right here in the village. Naruto will be so happy when he finds out. _

"Sakura."

I jumped up in fright and looked back behind me. When I saw who it was I made a sigh of relief. " Lady Tsunade you scared me."

"Sorry …" Tsunade looked around in deeply confused. " Where's Naruto? I would think that he would be here."

I slapped my forehead. "Damn I knew that I was forgetting something."

Down the hallway you could hear things crashing, people yelling and someone apologizing over and over again like crazy.

"Or maybe not." Tsunade said in amusement.

"Huh?"

Right as Sakura said this the hospital door slid open with a very tired looking blond boy panting in the doorway.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Panting from my run I opened the door and laid my gaze on the hospital bed. Laying on it was … Sasuke. I let out a strangled noise from the back of my throat and rushed over, completely ignoring everyone and everything else in the room. I looked him over and thought to myself, _Something isn't quite right._

"_**This person isn't Sasuke." **_

_What? How could this be? The person looks exactly like him._

"_**Not necessarily. Though they look the same this person is … if it could be possible … paler then the damn Uchiha Brat. Also this person is covered from what I can guess head to toe in scars. Also the smell is different. I don't even know what to categorize it in. This is Not your Sasuke." **_

"Sakura who is this person?"

"WHAT? This is Sasuke you BAKA!" Sakura screamed.

I shook my head sadly and Sighed. "No … sadly this person only looks like Sasuke." I reached out to him and started to trace the faded scars. " This person has scars and we all know that Sasuke doesn't and even if he did none of these are fresh … also there is no curse mark. Plus Kyuubi said that he doesn't even smell like Sasuke." I looked sadly at Sakura. "I'm sorry that it isn't him."

**Boy In Bed's P.O.V**

_Who am I … and more importantly who's touching me? Their hand is hot against my flesh. Uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. A true paradox. Also my body felt heavy and foreign like that I never had it before now. I can also hear people talking ,but not what they were saying. It was muffled like I had cotton stuck in my ears. I grabbed for the wrist of the hand and when I had it in my grasp I lifted it off. Relief was granted immediately._

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I looked at the Sasuke look-a-like when he grabbed my wrist and pulled away from his body. I didn't realize that I still had it on him. I watched him as he slowly sat up, it looked like every movement pained him but never let go of me. It was as if I was his strength. Watched as his head hung down limp and the bed sheet slid down his body and pooled at his waist. _Kyuubi was right, he did have more scars. _As he lifted his head up and looked at me I was surprised. Instead of the onyx black eyes I had come to expect they were instead a beautiful freshly polished silver color.

* * *

**RFG: Oh Its done … and Sasuke still hasn't come back. **

**Juichiubi: He's just being a prick. **

**Naruto: Getting mad at a stupid story. **

**Itachi: He has to learn to grow up. **

**Gaara: Yeah he had to know that you were going to do other pairs one day. **

**Kabuto: Emotionally unstable bastard. **

**Shikamaru: Oh look he's back. **

**Sasuke: * Walks threw the door and shuts it, * … **

**RFG: Oh he's back. **


	3. Chapter Two

**RFG: Damn you Sasuke snap out of your Emo life style this instant. **

**Naruto: Seriously just leave if you can't handle this. **

**Gaara: Stop trying to make us miserable. **

**Juichiubi: He seems to hate the fact that he doesn't get Naruto in this FF. **

**Kabuto: Yeah. **

**Itachi: Damn right now I wish I didn't share the same DNA with him. **

**Shikamaru: I don't think he's even listening to us. **

**Sasuke: * Thinking of ways to kill RFG slowly and painfully. * **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I own only My OC Juichiubi no Ookami (That's right he's a wolf.) cause I know that there is no eleven tailed beast!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCNARU, One sided SASUNARU. MPEG. **

**Description: OC has amnesia and can't remember who he is. Naruto is just the person to give him a name a home and LOVE! Only if the world and the gods don't screw this up. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Boy on Bed P.O.V**

I stared at the boy before me. He had golden blonde hair and his eyes brought blue sapphires to shame. He had me simply mesmerized. It hurt to tear my eyes away from him so that I could study the other two people in the room. One was a girl that had … had an unnatural shade of bubble gum pink hair her eyes were a sea foam green. Then I looked at the slightly older woman. She had light blond hair and soft brown eyes … and her breast were … HUGE. Shock marred both of their features. _I wonder whats up with them. _Then I looked back at the boy and he had a grimace on his face._ His face is so familiar._ "Do I know you?" I asked. _My voice sounds like it sings every word. _

"No." The boy's voice was filled with hostility.

"Oh." Having this person mad at me made my heart ache. " Its just I thought that if I knew you then you could have told me who I was."

"Who you are?" The pink haired girl asked.

"It seem that I have forgotten." I gave myself a grimace. "I guess that right now I can't worry about that."

"Umm."

"Yes?" I looked questioningly at him. _I wonder what could be wrong. _

"Could you … possibly … let go of … me?"

"Oh."I said as I blushed as red as a ripe tomato. " I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I was still holding onto you." I let go of him and suddenly I felt really lonely.

The room started to have an awkward silence before the pink haired girl spoke up. " Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura, this is the Hokage Lady Tsunade and this is …"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you all." _But most of all I'm happy that I met you Naruto. _I watched Naruto's body

fidget and squirm. _He wants to leave, but he's just trying to be polite by staying. Not that I don't mind or anything. I just wish that he would stay cause he wanted to, not because he thought he had to. _I smiled at him masking my pain that I felt. " You don't have to stay you know." I said quietly.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_He saw right threw me. How in the world did he do that?_ Sakura's glare was like ice boaring into my back slowly and painfully. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Well … then I guess I'll be leaving then." I slowly backed out of the room and started to run as fast as he could out of there. _Thank Kami I'm done with that ordeal. _

"_**Somethings is not quite right with that boy." **_

_Tell me about it … _

**Boy's P.O.V**

"He really doesn't like me that much does he?"

"Don't worry about Naruto. He only has one setting and that one setting is run." Sakura said.

"If you say so." I looked down at my arms and frowned. Scars of various shapes and sizes littered them. Some of them were even bite marks. They were very faint ,but instinctively I knew that they were going to last me forever. _Who am I? I wish I could remember, but what I want to remember most is how I got these scars. _"Its very frustrating not remembering who you are or were you came from. I can't even remember trivial things like when's my birthday or how old I am. All I am is one blank slate."

"By that description that you gave me I would say that you have a type of amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Its when the brain has a partial or total loss of memory."

_I've just realized something very important just now. All I have on under this sheet is a pair of boxers on. _"Did I happen to come with clothes?"

"Are you …" Sakura blushed.

"No I'm not naked I have boxers on ,but clothes would be nice."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Uhh …" I looked around the room until I spotted a pile of belongings on a chair. "Yeah." I quickly grabbed the shirt and shorts. They were blue and white. _Just like Sasuke's except that the collar was different. It was a simple v neck. I feel like crying so much that it hurts._

"Are you okay?"

_He looks so worried. This is just another one of the things that makes him so different from him. Sasuke would never be worried about me, or anyone for that matter. _" It's nothing really. You look so much like someone I know. You two could pass for twins if you didn't have those color of eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Your eyes are a polished silver color while his are black." _Though I think I like this guys eyes better_

"Whats his name?"

" His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Here's your clothes." I shoved them into his hands.

"Sakura and I will just step outside for a while so that you can get dressed." Tsunade said.

**Boy's P.O.V**

I nodded to them at thought about what Sakura had said. _She said I looked like this Sasuke person and that if I had black eyes I would look like them. I guess my eye color is unusual just like her hair. _I looked down at my clothes. _I have white shorts and a blue shirt. This is all I have? I think I need to acquire more, but in order to do that I must get a job. I wonder were I could obtain one? _Setting down the clothes beside me, I then stood up and almost fell before I caught myself. My legs felt like jelly. Slowly I turned around and grab the shorts and slid them on and zipped them up. _There a little loose, thankfully not loose enough to fall down. _

"Can we come back in?" Sakura's muffled voice called out from behind the door.

"Sure all I have to put on is my shirt." I yelled out. The door slid open and when I was about to slide my shirt over my head I heard both Sakura and Lady Tsunade's gasps. I looked over my shoulder and saw shock and disgust mar both of their beautiful features. _Are the Scars really that bad on my back?_

"The scars can't be that bad."

"Lady Tsunade those scars … are they burn marks?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura, most likely from early childhood."

_Burns? _I quickly hid them with my shirt. _Someone from my unknown past burned me? _I grabbed my head and quickly turned around so that I fell backwards into the bed rather then the floor._ I feel so dizzy and my head feels like its pounding. _I couldn't take the pounding anymore so I did something that I knew was the only way to escape it. I fell asleep.

* * *

**RFG: (Sasuke's planing something. I just know it.)**

**Sasuke: (Now how should I do it?)**

**Naruto: If you kill her I will break up with you SASUKE!**

**Itachi: * Looks in disblief at Sasuke * You were going to kill her? **

**Gaara: BAKA!  
**

**Kabuto: … **

**Shikamaru: I have nothing to say to him anymore.**

**Sasuke: * Lie's * I wasn't going to kill her. **


	4. Chapter Three

**RFG: * Speaks To Readers * You do know that reviews are appreciated ... right? **

**Naruto: Yeah we want to know your options! **

**Shikamaru: If you like it so far or not. **

**Itachi: RFG is a Review Whore/Addict. **

**Kabuto: It's sad really … **

**Gaara: Also It gives her warm tingly fuzzes. **

**Juichiubi: Do you not like me or something? **

**Sasuke: (Of course they don't like you! Naruto's MINE!) **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I own only My OC Juichiubi no Ookami (That's right he's a wolf.) cause I know that there is no eleven tailed beast!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCNARU, One sided SASUNARU. MPREG. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**With Naruto Somewhere **_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I kicked a rock down one of they many dusty roads of the village and listened to Kyuubi bitch about the Sasuke look-a-like, for what seemed like hours. _Shut up. _

"**_But it's true. He isn't normal!" _**Kyuubi Screeched.

_SHUT UP! Your giving me a damn headache you stupid orange fuzz ball … _

"_**I resent that." **_

_Man I'm tired … _

**Meanwhile Back at The Hospital … **

**Tsunade's P.O.V**

"He fell asleep … how in the world did he do that anyways?" Sakura said.

_This boy is really unusual. Well while he's out cold I should do a full body scan to look for any anomalies. _Chakra spilled over both of my hands as I hovered them over the boy's body going over it slowly. _Strange … his body seems to be sucking in my chakra, but I can't be to sure … _" Sakura go get Hinata, she should be in the nurses lounge. I need her to look at something."

"Right away Lady Tsunade." Sakura ran out of the room and down the hallway making her way to the Nurse's lounge on the second floor.

_Hinata I hope you don't tell me what I suspect is true, cause if it is Naruto should almost be completely drained of chakra. _

"Lady Tsunade I have Hinata."

"Good work Sakura. Hinata activate your Byakugan and look at this boys and my chakra."

"Yes Lady Tsunade … BYAKUGAN!"

_I wonder what she sees … _

"Lower your hands completely onto him … Oh …"

"What do you see Hinata?" Sakura asks.

Hinata completely ignores Sakura and continues to order Tsunade around. "Can you stop using your chakra and lift up … now put them down …"

"Hinata. Can. You. Tell. Me. What. You. See?"

"Well the closer you get to him when your chakra is activated the more he drains off and when you come into contact with him It drains at an alarming rate, but when you don't have your chakra activated he doesn't …"

"Well that's good isn't."

" … but if you still touch him with out your chakra being activated he still drains you."

"Just as I feared."

"Wasn't Naruto touching him a lot?"

"Naruto-kun was here?"

"Uhuh. We thought that this was Sasuke, but it wasn't."

"Sakura Find Naruto … NOW!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"Well if I'm done here I should ..."

"Hinata you will stay am I clear?"

"Crystal."

* * *

**Naruto: You left a cliff hanger … **

**Sasuke: … **

**RFG: Why do I even put you in these conversations if you never talk Sasuke? **

**Itachi: Cause he's your pet. **

**Sasuke: * Fumes * **

**Gaara: Sasuke sure is red.**

**Kabuto: Should I knock him out? **

**Juichiubi: Yes! KNOCK HIM OUT!**

**RFG: Oh Dear Readers. I do not know what Name Naruto is going to give him … **

**Juichiubi: Yes it's sad … I have no name yet. Do you think I deserve one? **

**RFG: So if you do review would you please give me a name and I will pick the best one I like. **

**Itachi: Are you forgetting something? **

**RFG: Oh that's right! Here's a special Shout Out to my favorite reviewer who always comments at least once on a story. Thank You Kureru Elric for giving me the reviews even when I don't deserve them. **


	5. Chapter Four

**RFG: The winner for Juichiubi's name is … Toshiro which was submitted by Kureru Elric. **

**Naruto: How do you like your New Name? **

**Toshiro: I Love it. Thank you so much Kureru Elric.**

**Sasuke: (Damn now he's more real.)**

**Shikamaru: Is it me or does it look like he got more solid. **

**Kabuto: Shikamaru your imagining things. **

**Itachi: Just ignore it. **

**Gaara: Oh well I think he's here to stay in RFG's already over crowded mind. **

**RFG: Toshiro means Talented/Intelligent. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I own only My OC Juichiubi no Ookami (That's right he's a wolf.) cause I know that there is no eleven tailed beast!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCNARU, One sided SASUNARU. MPREG.****Chapter Four**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V **

_'I still haven't gone home yet.' _

"NARUTO!"

I turned around and smiled. It was Sakura. I gave her a slight wave as she ran up to me. "Hey Sakura whats up?

"I thought you would be farther away then this … why exactly are you still in front of the Hospital?"

"Huh?" I looked around and realized that I was indeed in front of the hospital. "That's weird, I've been walking sense I left you guys back at that guy's room."

Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and yanked it. " By the way your coming with me to see Lady Tsunade."

"Huh?" _'Kyuubi are you as confused as I am?'_

"_**Indeed Kit I am." **_

**Tsunade's P.O.V**

_'Damn where the hell is Naruto and Sakura?' _

"Lady Tsunade I brought Naruto with me. The baka didn't even go that far."

_'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' _"Hinata look at Naruto's chakra levels."

_'Byakugan' _"Yes it is just as you feared Naruto's chakra levels are nearly depleted."

"Damn this kid is a Chakra Siphon.(1)"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_'What the hell is a Chakra Siphon?' _

"_**A chakra siphon is a rare individual who can take chakra from one person and use it for themselves even when chakra isn't being used by the individual that is using it, but to do that they have to touch the person that they intend to steal from." **_

_'That's kinda cool.' _

"_**I would call it more of a curse because they can't turn it off …" **_

_'Oh … that means that they have to be all alone just like how I use to be before I made my friends.' _

"_**Also if they don't use the chakra that they have been stealing, their body could go into overload and well die." **_

_'Crap he could go in overload at any second.' _

"_**Not necessary, a Chakra Siphon's chakra system is set up different. Their chakra reserves are hardly full … making them sluggish and barely move. They really can't produce chakra as well as regular people." **_

_'Then what the hell are they good for then?'_

"_**Think about it Kit. What happens when you run out of chakra?" **_

_'I get tired and I can barely move.' _

"_**Exactly. So all a Chakra Siphon would have to do is dodge and touch the opponent or simply be near them when they are using chakra and then when they are weak from exhaustion deal the killing blow. Not even a tailed beast is safe from them." **_

"Everyone just get the hell away from him and stop using your chakra!" I yelled.

"Naruto we have to monitor him." Hinata said.

"YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Kill him?" Sakura asked.

"Kyuubi explained to me about Chakra Siphons. Their bodies collecting chakra continuously never stopping, cause they can't turn it off so the chakra keeps collecting and collecting unto the body overloads and then they die.

"Shut up Naruto I'm trying to sleep."

My body tensed when he said that and it took all my willpower plus Kyuubi's to keep me from attacking him. _'I hate him.' _

"_**At least we agree on something for once." **_

_'Don't remind me.'_

"_**Sorry Kit no can do. I will keep reminding you until you go insane." **_

I mentally groaned. _'Stupid overgrown fox.'_

* * *

**Naruto: Why do you keep using Cliff hangers. Your starting to piss me off. **

**RFG: I don't know … they make the story more interesting. **

**Sasuke: I have to go take care of some things. * Sasuke leaves. * **

**Kabuto: I think he's getting murder supplies.**

**Shikamaru: Just ignore the troublesome baby. **

**Itachi: Shikamaru you just described Sasuke perfectly.**

**Gaara: Yes your right.**

**Toshiro: I have a new goal. MAKE SASUKE LIKE ME!**

**Everyone: Good luck with that. **

**(1) I just had to do something horrible to make touching Naruto wrong and potentially deadly for him. **


	6. Chapter Five

**Toshiro: Is he back yet? **

**RFG: No. **

**Naruto: Do you think that he ran away? **

**Itachi: Of course not ... like he's going to let Toshiro have you? **

**Kabuto: He's to damn posessive. **

**Toshiro: He can't be that bad. **

**Gaara: He put Sai in the hospital once for simply touching Naruto. **

**Shikamaru: He needs to loosen up. **

**Toshiro: * GULP * **

**Hinata: Don't worry Toshiro you can do it. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I own only My OC Juichiubi no Ookami (That's right he's a wolf.) cause I know that there is no eleven tailed beast!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCNARU, One sided SASUNARU. MPREG. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Boy's P.O.V **

_'I wish they would all shut up ... don't they relize that I'm sleeping? Or do they really even care? Doesn't matter. I guess I should get up then if they are going to continue being this loud.' _i cracked open an eye and hissed. "Damn it's to bright."

Sakura went to go touch him completely forgeting what Naruto said just minutes before.

"SAKURA I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Oh sorry I forgot."

I pushed myself back up and swung my legs off the bed making them hang off. _'Why the hell can't she touch me? Not that I want her to touch me, but still.' _

"Just get away from him."

_'Dammit now I'm scared. Why the hell can't they be near me either?' _

"Naruto get a hold of yourself. I think your freaking the boy out."

"Why can't you touch me?" I ask.

" ... "

_'Why won't they tell me ... Is it something horrible?'_ "Tell me." I demanded.

Everyone exept for Lady Tusnade figgeted. "Well you can't really touch people because It is harmful to them."

I looked at Naruto critically. _'I've touched Naruto and he's touched me ... alot.'_ "Is Naruto Okay?"

"Yes hes fine. It's lucky that he has such big Chakra reserves and that he didn't use any today. You are a special type of person called a Chakra Siphon which is potetionally deadly for people who use chakra, and sometimes even for those who don't." You can suck the chakra from someone when you touch them or suck it in when they use it." Tusnade said.

I felt sick to my stomach. _'I'm Dangerous ... and I could kill them.' _I put my head and groaned. "I'm a freak and a monster."

You could here Naruto growl at my comment about myself.

"You can also kill yourself from the chakra if you take to much into your body." Tusnade wispered.

"Great not only can i kill someone while taking their chakra I can also kill myself If I take in to much." I grumbled.

"Yes exactly so as soon as your are able you will be going to the academy and train with Iruka."

_'Academy ... why don't I like the sound of that?'_

Naruto falls to the floor with a loud thud and starts to laugh uncontrolably.

"What's so damn funny?" I demanded extreamly pissed.

"You ... have ... to ... go ... to ... the ... academy!" He said between laughing.

"Sakura what is the academy?"

Sakura grimmanced. "The academy is where children train to become ninja."

_'Now I understand why Naruto's laughing like that. Someone my age going to someplace like the academy is to funny beyond words, not that I would tell HIM that.' _

"N-N-Naruto-kun stop laughing."

I watched as the new paled eyed girl flushed tomato red when she looked at Naruto. _'I don't like how she's looking at him.' _"Hello who are you?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me and smiled shyly, "My name is Hyūga Hinata."

"It's nice to meet you." _'It must be nice to have a name to be called ...' _

"Like wise."

"You know we have to call you something." Sakura spoke out loud as of sensing my thoughts.

"Yes your right Sakura we can't becalling him Hey Boy until his memories come back."

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked couriously.

"How about Kyo?" Sakura offered.

"Or Mamoru?" Hinata spoke

"I know Sake?"

Everyone looked at Tsunade like she was crazy.

"Seriously?" Sakura spoke and then looked at Naruto. "Are you going to put out a name?"

Naruto thought long and hard before he spoke up. "How about Torshiro?"

_'Out of all of them I like Naruto's the best so I'm going to go with Naruto's ' _"The name I choose is ... Torshiro."

"Come on really?" Sakura asked.

I nodded. _'Living in this village is sure going to be intresting.' _

* * *

**Sasuke: I'm back**

**Torshiro: * Runs over to Sasuke and hands him a basket * Here you go.**

**Sasuke: Tomatoes? **

**Torshiro: Yep**

**Sasuke: Hn ... **

**Naruto: This was kinda short ... **

**RFG: It was a filler chapter**

**Hinata: So what happens next?**

**Kabuto: Probally a time skip. **

**Itachi: She's really fond of them. **

**RFG: They just pick up the pace of a story. Who Really wan'ts to read about mundane stuff?**

**Shikamaru: No one at all. **

**RFG: SEE! * Looks at Readers * Review please and give me ideas for things to happen. **


	7. Chapter Six

**RFG: Reviews are golden. They make writers feel motivated and stuff.**

**Gaara: Your just excited about writing in Sasuke's P.O.V**

**RFG: So?**

**Sasuke: Finally I come into this story. **

**Kabuto: You were kinda in the beginning ... kinda. **

**Shikamaru: Yeah right. **

**Toshiro: Here Sasuke ... * Hands Sasuke a platter of rice balls ***

**Itachi: He really thinks that he is going to get Sasuke to be his friend by feeding him? **

**Hinata: I made them myself. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I own only My OC Juichiubi no Ookami (That's right he's a wolf.) cause I know that there is no eleven tailed beast!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCNARU, One sided SASUNARU. MPREG. Spoilers if you haven't read the Manga. Sasuke OOCness maybe but not sure. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_'Naruto ... how good it was to see you again ... to see your bright eyes and blonde hair. Your useless begging and pleading for me to come back to that useless village … don't you even see that it will never work? Death will be the only way that I would ever really could come back, and I have no intention of dying just yet, but this last time I think I really went to far. Thankfully you are not dead or Mandara would have slaughtered me, not that he could actually. The only one who could kill me would be you, but you don't want to kill me do you? You would rather have me whole and in your grasp then cold and lifeless forever gone never to be with you again. This is why I love you … even if it is a twisted and sick love … your blood to me is the sweetest thing to see against your skin and your dying gasps are music to my ears.' _**(1)**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_**Ten Months Later **_

Naruto looked over at his sleeping living companion of nine months. Toshiro has come to live with him after Kyuubi's chakra had gotten out of control and before Yamato had time to subdue him Toshiro had risked his live and drained off most of Kyuubi's burning chakra and had suffered some nasty burns on both of his hands. Thankfully these did not scar … or his hands would have been useless forever and now because of the extra income that had been coming in, both of them had decided to get a bigger apartment due to the fact that they were both living together. Also it helped that Tsunade's made Toshiro become apart of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force **(2)** because of his unique ability to take chakra into his body. '_He never did tell me what he did … but truth be told I never wanted to find out …'_ I shivered.

"_**Ha! Your scared of finding out what he does at his job … how pathetic can you be?" **_

_'Shut up fur face!' _

"_**You know … we could go snooping threw his things." **_Kyuubi offered.

I cringed. It was exactly what I had wanted to do for the last five months after I saw him writing in the journal on the couch that one time.

_**~ Flash Back Begins ~**_

_As I walked Into the house I looked over at the couch and saw that my roommate was writing in a journal. "What are you doing?" I asked him. _

_Toshiro jumped up and slammed the journal together and hugged it to his chest. "N-N-N-NOTHING!" A faint blush colored his cheeks. _

_'What in the hell could be in that journal that could make him reacted like that?' I thought to myself. _

_**~ Flash Back Ends ~**_

_'NO YOU EVIL DEMON WE WILL NOT GO THREW HIS THINGS!'_

"_**Well then we could go …" **_

_'Or into his room.' _Naruto hastily added.

Kyuubi huffed. _**"Kill joy …" **_

" … Naruto?" Toshiro spoke up sleepily. "What time is it?"

Naruto looked up at the clock. "It's eleven."

"Oh well I'm going back to sleep again … good night …" Toshiro started to nod off again.

Naruto growled and picked up Toshiro bridal style. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

Toshiro laughed weakly. "Don't know … but I'm sure that you will think of something."

_'Sometimes I think he's more of a BAKA then me …'_

Kyuubi snorted. _**"No one is as big of baka as you are." **_

I groaned, some times Kyuubi was to smart for his own good.

None of them sensed Sasuke's presence outside of the window.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_'How dare Naruto find someone else? HE'S MINE … and no one was going to take him from me … not even someone who looks like me at all.' _

* * *

**RFG: SASUKE STOP LOOKING AT THEM LIKE THEY ARE POISONED!**

**Itachi: Look your making Hinata sad … **

**Hinata: * Tears well up in her eyes * **

**Sasuke: * Feeling guilty he eats one * … **

**Toshiro: Do you like them?**

**Naruto: Why are you being so nice to him? **

**Kabuto: Kami only knows why he wants to be friends with that … **

**Shikamaru: It's a challenge **

**Gaara: * Roll's eyes * Read and Review … PLEASE?**

**RFG: * Speaks in a deadpan voice * Gaara just said please … the world is ending. **

**Naruto: * Bursts into laughter until he passes out. * **

**Sasuke: * Munches on another Rice Ball * Dobe … **

* * *

**1. I HAD to make Sasuke sick and twisted … Just wanted you to know.**

**2. You know what I'm talking about. The Chuunin Written Exam scary dude Morino Ibiki? Well he is now Toshiro's boss … OH JOY!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Naruto: Your ignoring your other story.**

**RFG: I know ... **

**Sasuke: Why is that?**

**RFG: I do not know.**

**Itachi: Shut up your giving me a migraine.**

**Toshiro: * Polishing Sasuke's extensive trophy collection. * **

**Hinata: He just doesn't give up. **

**Gaara: It is really amusing to watch. **

**Kabuto: Poor kid. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I own only My OC Juichiubi no Ookami (That's right he's a wolf.) cause I know that there is no eleven tailed beast!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCNARU, One sided SASUNARU. MPREG. Spoilers if you haven't read the Manga. Sasuke OOCness maybe but not sure. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

_'Waking up was evil, it signaled that I would once again have to work with my … boss Morino Ibiki who I thought was evil's incarnate, but I suspect that many others thought the same as I did even if they didn't say anything at all about it. Personally I think he's a sadistic bastard and loves the fact that I can drain someones chakra with a single touch. Also says that I make his job so much easier because some people will never break under torture, but if they feel their life being drained away they always will talk.' _Yawning and stretching my arms over my head I sat up and rubbed my eyes then grabbed for my journal on the night stand and then started to write. 

_Today I am going to hang out with Naruto at the river, and we're having a picnic that Hinata is making for us, because frankly she doesn't trust either Naruto or me in the kitchen. She says that I burn water and Naruto doesn't even Know how to turn the oven. One time I burned water ONE SINGLE TIME and she will never let it go. Though I guess she is right about that. l be kinda like a date! Maybe I will even confess my feelings for him? Well wish me luck … sense I will be needing it with all my might. Also I have a feeling that someone is watching Naruto and that is all it is, a feeling. Anyways off to evil work, only if the pay wasn't so good I would quit, but then Naruto and I wouldn't have such a nice apartment would we?_

_**Time Skip To Date**_

_'Where the heck is he?' _Toshiro fumed. _'Why is he so late? I swear that Kakashi fellow has finally truly rubbed off on him, cause seriously who is two hours late for something … OH THAT'S RIGHT NARUTO IS!' _Toshiro flopped down onto the sweet smelling grass and sighed. _'Just get here already … cause I miss you and also I'm starving.' _

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_'Damn I'm late … why did I stop at Iruka-sensei's home and then why did I stay for up too two hours? Cause I am a Dobe just like Sasuke-Teme says … and surprisingly that doesn't hurt to think anymore. I wonder did Toshiro heal this part of me? This part of me that missed Sasuke terribly? Oh look there he is … and is he sleeping?' _"TOSHIRO WAKE UP!" I yelled out to him as I ran to his laying body.

"Baka. I am up and plus I'm starving to death as I waited to you."

"Then why didn't you start without me?" I asked clearly puzzled.

Toshiro groaned, "Please tell me you brought the food."

"I was suppose to bring the food?"

"Yes … you were."

I laughed nervously, "My bad."

Toshiro started to mutter evilly to himself.

"How about we go grab some Ramen from Ichiraku?"

"Ramen?" Toshiro asked hopefully.

"I'll even pay."

Toshiro smirked, "Well that's even better."

_'Why the heck do I feel like that I'm going to regret this?' _

_**After Ramen**_

I did regret not remembering the picnic Hinata was making for us because I had forgotten that Toshiro ate more ramen then me, and that was actually saying something. I shook Gama-chan **(1)** sadly, _'He looks so empty.'_ I thought pitifully.

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

I looked at Naruto with his sad expression and winced. _'I over did it, but I just couldn't help myself. Ichiraku's Ramen was an addiction that I had no way of getting over, not that I did want to get over It.' _

"Gama-chan …" Naruto whined softy as he pet it.

"Naruto if you love that thing so much when its full let me pay you back."

Naruto laughed, "Nah Its okay it was kinda my fault for forgetting to go over to Hinata's and get the food and …" Then Naruto looked sheepishly at me as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda forgot that you eat that much."

"I don't eat that much." I defended.

"Toshiro you eat more then me and that's saying something."

I turned slightly pink, "I do not."

Naruto rolled his eyes at me. "Yes you do our grocery bill says so."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, "What ever."

"Awe … don't be that way." Naruto said sweetly.

_'Damn … I'm hard. Does he not know how that voice gets to me?' _I looked over his smiling face critically. _'And he doesn't' _I then sighed and shifted slightly to hide the bulge in my pants.

"I had a great time though."

As Naruto put the key into the lock and opened the door I started to put my plan into action when we stepped in. Shutting the door and then relocked it. I turned to face Naruto and then walked purposefully towards him successfully backing him into the wall.

"Toshiro?" Naruto asked confusedly.

I placed both of my hands onto the wall behind him and then leaned down locking my own lips against his. _'I'm finally in heaven.' _

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I went rigged when I looked at the scene before me. _'Naruto is kissing that guy. That's it I don't know when, but I am going to get him back into my grasp … one way or the other.' _Then Sasuke started to plan Naruto's kidnapping.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_'Toshiro is kissing me …' _

"_**Really what gave you that first clue?" **_Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

_'Kissing me …' _

Kyuubi growled at Naruto. **_"Your hopeless … you really are." _**

* * *

**RFG: Completed Chapter Seven. **

**Naruto: You were procrastinating all day long. **

**Sasuke: (What in the world is he doing?)**

**Toshiro: * Sighs * **

**Hinata: Poor Toshiro. **

**Kabuto: Well There is a poll going up for the gender of the baby/babies. Single Baby: Boy or Girl. **

**Itachi: Or Twins: Boy and Boy, Girl and Girl, or Boy and Girl. **

**Gaara: Vote now … and don't forget to review. **

**RFG: You know you want too. **

* * *

**For those who do not know who Gama-chan is well he is Naruto's Frog wallet.**

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked. So don't review about how much it sucked. Thank you. **


	9. Important

**I RFG will be on a mini Hiatus because my new baby brother was Born November 1 st. This does not mean I will not stop writing It just means I will not be updating anytime soon. I hope you all understand. **


	10. Chapter Eight

**Toshiro: Wow You Updated finally.**

**RFG: I know … I'm so bad. **

**Toshiro:Your horrible.**

**RFG:I know.**

**Toshiro: Despicable.**

**RFG: -eye twitches and mutters- bastard.**

**Toshiro: -smiles Sai's creepy smile- I know. **

**A/N: I'm going to ask a riddle and you the reviewers are going to answer it. The first person to get it right can get a request one shot of their choosing of a YAOI NARUTO PAIRING.  
**

**Now for the Riddle: ****If you look you cannot see me. And if you see me you cannot see anything else. I can make anything you want happen, but later everything goes back to normal. What am I? **

**Warnings: No new warnings **

**Disclaimer: Will never own but dreams to own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

_'I need to be very careful, or I'll kill him.' _I thought as I kissed him hungrily, as if trying to suck his very soul out with my mouth.

"Mmmm … Tosh …" Naruto moaned against my lips as he threaded his fingers into my hair.

I then left his sweet lips and ran mine down is neck, placing a small bite mark at the base of his neck, while running my hand up Naruto's shirt and then rolled the younger' teen's right nipple between my thumb and fore finger. "Mine." I whispered. "All mine."

"Don't … stop …" Naruto panted as he pushed fully against my body and made us both moan as our clothed erections rubbed together.

"Never thought of stopping, so its your lucky day." I knew that I didn't have much time, but at the moment I really didn't care. Naruto was with me and becoming mine. I dragged him softly down to the floor and worked eagerly on my clothes and then his, making sure to give teasing bites to his tanned skin. As I brought down his boxers I couldn't help but suck the salty pearl white precum off of his head as I went down on him engulfing his length into my mouth slowly making him jerk beneath me. Humming around his length I couldn't help but grin when he jerked on my hair.

"I-I-I'mmmm gonna cu-mmmm!" Naruto half screamed as he released his hot seed into my mouth.

I lifted my mouth away with a wet pop and then I spat Naruto's cum onto my hand and then coated three of my fingers with it. Then I parted his cheeks and swirled one of my fingers around his hole before slowly pushing my finger in feeling Naruto shift uncomfortably under me. "Does it Hurt?" I asked worriedly.

Naruto shook his head no and then spoke softly. "No it just feels weird."

I moved my finger in a circle loosening up Naruto's muscles until I could add another and scissored them and when I thrust them in more I hit a spot that made Naruto arch up and scream. I continued to rub that spot until he was once again rock hard and leaking before I added another finger in him thrusting all three of them in and out until Naruto was fully prepared and then pulled them out, making Naruto whine.

"Tosh …"

I pressed my mouth against his shoulder and kissed it before biting down hard as I swiftly entered him making him scream and whimper. _'Why the hell did I do that?' _"Shh … its okay." I said over and over again while I soothingly licked the wound I inflicted.

"M-m-mo-ve." Naruto spoke teary eyed.

I started rocking our bodies lightly, before moving in and out of him. "Your s-so tight." I groaned. We thrusted together our pants, moans and Naruto's screams as he yelled for me to go faster and harder when I hit that one spot that made him see stars. I started to stroke his erection in time with every thrust before we came together with Naruto passing out almost instantly after I pulled out of him. As I watched his sleeping body something in my mine clicked and I remembered … everything.

* * *

**RFG: Tosh I just realized something … **

**Toshiro:Whats that?**

**RFG: If hot gay man sex was so _unnatural _as some people (You know who you all -cough- homophobes -cough-) say, there would be no prostate.**

**Toshiro: -starts to laugh uncontrollably- **

**RFG: -sighs- Review, make my day cause Toshiro won't … ever. **

**Toshiro: Pretty reviews all sparkly and new! -insert evil laugh- **

**RFG: -sigh- See what I have to put up with? **


	11. Chapter Nine

**Authoress Note: Hello Lovelies, Sorry for Not updating this in so long, but I had to retype all that I had written for this do to the fact that my computer was being retarded, and deleted everything, so today I bought myself a memory stick. Well Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: My cat Peaches told me I don't own Naruto at all. As you can see she is a very mean cat. **

**Warning: Toshiro's Point of View throughout, and almost one big huge flash back. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

Everything has come back to me, my pain, and suffering that I had to endure. As I laid next to my beloved's reincarnation I couldn't help, but chuckle as I could smell a powerful piece of my brother emanate from his body. The one person who ended my love's first life is now the person who keeps him alive. I couldn't help but find the irony in this situation. As I studied Naruto's sleeping face the only difference was the whisker like birthmarks that he had. Stroking his cheek softly I remembered my first encounter that I ever had with a boy now named Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**-Flash Back- **

I watched in amusement as all the small ant like figures of the people down below the cliff I was perched upon, my legs dangling over as the breeze brushed against them. Everything was going perfect down in that small community of people, with my twin brother being absent. Not That I was complaining, because my twin was a sadistic bastard, but I loved him anyways despite the fact.

My human ears twitched as I heard a dry fallen branch snap under heavy footsteps. I turned my head as the person broke the forest line into the clearing, and my heart skipped a beat. There in my view was a adorable boy the age of six. His hair was sunshine gold, blue eye's the color of dark sapphires, and his skin was sun kissed a light bronze.

I gave a short wave, and a smile to the human. The best way to blend in was to be friendly as possible, or in my brother's case completely psychopathic, but then again how in the world could a psychopath blend in?

"I've never seen you before!" The little angel called out in glee. Ignoring the threat that a stranger could hold for him.

"Nor have I." I said laughingly. For this was true, I've been here for almost a century and never once have I seen someone who looked like him.

The boy walked towards me and sat down, and spoke in a low highly adorable voice, "Actually I'm looking for my friend Hana."

"Is she lost?" I asked worriedly.

The boy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually I'm Lost."

I couldn't help but laugh him. "Don't worry I'll help you find your way home."

"Whats your name mister?"

"My name is Toshiro, and yours?"

"Naru."

"Its great to meet you Naru."

* * *

… **TO BECONTINUED**

**Authoress Note: Kami I hate this chapter, It's not as well done as I had it before. Oh well. Hope you like it. Comment review. Facebook me. Don't care … Goodnight. **

**Toshiro: She's being a INSERT WORD HERE, but that's why we love her right? **


	12. Chapter Ten

**Authoress's Note: -petting peaches- Peaches is such a good kitty :3**

**=^.^= : Bite **

**-_- Never mind. **

**Toshiro: :3 so proud of her. **

**:/ Baka Me or the Cat? **

**Warning: New Description of the Lovely TOSHIRO. Toshiro's look from before is FAKE. Will get into later after all flash back chapters are done**

**Disclaimer: you know this is just getting to repetitive for my taste. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Naru Age 9: Toshiro Age: ?**

Naru was running at high speed, hoping that I would not be able to catch him. Luckily for me I'm faster then the average human. Hana trailed behind us, and screamed in delight as I caught him and spun him around in my arms.

**Naru Age 13: Toshiro Age: ?**

My brother was coming home today after being gone for almost fifty years. He had taken a bride he had said. His last Name now was Uchiha, which he got from his wife's clan surname.

"Toshiro why do you look so glum?"

"My brother is coming home today."

"And this makes you sad?" Naru asked questionably.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I simply do not know." I answered truthfully. My back length silver hair whipping in the wind, as I felt dread.

**Naru Age 17: Toshiro Age: ?**

"I love you." Naru murmured against my chest.

"Love you too." I whispered as I closed my eyes. My slim chest rising and falling rapidly from the afterglow of sex. Pale skin highlighted by the moonlight streaming threw the fluttering curtains from the warm breeze. My frame over powered Naru's five foot seven with my six foot eight frame. I was built for speed and power, and while didn't change into my wolf form I could still do it in a flash. A black tattoo of a wolf with eleven tails could be seen on my back.

**Naru Age 18: Toshiro Age: ?**

Today my brother's wife died in child birth. Naru cries silently besides me. He had befriended the young women at the age of thirteen as soon as she moved here. I grieve too in my own way. She mellowed out my psychotic brother. At least the baby lived, A healthy boy of eight pounds and seven ounces. They had agreed on the name Nastu if the babe had been born in the summer and was male.

I wonder how my brother would take this sorrow.

**Naru: Age 21: Toshiro Age: ?**

I watch in horror as my brother slowly rips my precious loved one apart in front of me. Even thought my brother has ten tails he is more powerful then me, and binds me with chakra strings, So I could not do anything to save him. Tears streamed down my face as I watched Naru's throat be slit, blood rushing down his body from the wound. He was dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the floor and then my brother stepped over him to me.

"WHY!" I screamed.

"Because, dearest little brother you were happy while I was not."

"No, you were happy, you have Nastu. You had no right to take my light from me."

"And the gods had no right to take mine. Dearest brother your going to go threw the same pain your beloved went threw, but when I'm done I'll let you live."

"Monster." I spat.

"But brother you must of forgot so are you."

When my brother stepped to close to me I grabbed his arm in my hands and started to drain his power rapidly. This was one of my many gifts. I could at will drain the power of a person and then transfer it to another. The people here called in a chakra conductor. I guess it was very rare power.

"Tsk Tsk little brother. How about I give you a little curse for that power? You will drain the power and then when that's out the life out of any human you have physical contact with."

I let out a shrill scream as I felt my skin of my body become hot. One of my brothers powers was cursing people. No, no no no. "Brother, I hate you."

"The feelings mutual Toshiro."

* * *

**-Flash Back End- **

My senses returned to their full power, and now I could smell a part of my brother residing inside of my beloved. What Ironic thing it was. The one person who killed him in his past life now had to keep him alive.

I had to leave and tell Tsunade about who I am now, for I had promised her that when I remembered who I was I would tell her. Regret and longing were my companions now. As I left I didn't realise the danger I was putting my beloved in.

* * *

Sasuke crawled into threw the window and over his beloved's body. "You have to be punished for letting him take you, when you are rightfully mine. Don't worry, I'll erase his touch from every inch of your skin."

* * *

**Authoress Note: About Two to Three more Chapters of this is left. And now a selfish request on my part. Fan Art. Of my little creation Toshiro. If someone could do that I would be forever grateful. **

**Toshiro: Would you please? **


End file.
